New Cruelty
New Cruelty was a superheavyweight robot built by Team Killerbotics that competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was an eight-wheel drive design, which gave it plenty of traction, as well as a front scoop for pushing robots. The robot had no weapon, instead relying on its pushing power. New Cruelty was very successful, reaching the finals of Season 4.0, becoming the runner-up after a loss to Toro. New Cruelty also reached the semifinals of Season 5.0. Team Killerbotics also entered a heavyweight robot that was effectively half of New Cruelty called Bad Blood in Season 5.0, but it lost in its first match, as well as a lightweight called Goosfraba Steel, which won the 2004 NPC Charity Open. Team Members: Richard Stuplich, Rosalie Stuplich, Alexander Stuplich, Rachel Stuplich Robot History Season 4.0 New Cruelty's first ever match in BattleBots was against Alcoholic Stepfather. Both robots went straight at each other and New Cruelty managed to remove something on Alcoholic Stepfather's front. Alcoholic Stepfather started hitting New Cruelty with its hammers and New Cruelty started pushing Alcoholic Stepfather around the BattleBox. As Alcoholic Stepfather tries to run away, New Cruelty repositions itself and charges straight at Alcoholic Stepfather. This shove from New Cruelty caused one of Alcoholic Stepfather's wheel's to come off. New Cruelty pushed Alcoholic Stepfather against the spikestrip and Alcoholic Stepfather was hitting New Cruelty with its hammers. For the rest of the match, New Cruelty kept pushing Alcoholic Stepfather against the spikestrip. The time ran out and New Cruelty won on a 26-19 judge's decision. This win put New Cruelty to the final preliminary round, where it faced Steel Reign. Both robots went straight at each other, but miss. Steel Reign gets its lifting spike under the side of New Cruelty, but New Cruelty escapes and started pushing Steel Reign against the spikestrip. New Cruelty attempts to push Steel Reign against the spikestrip again, but Steel Reign escapes. As Steel Reign was hitting New Cruelty's front with its threshers, New Cruelty pushes it against the spikestrip again and Steel Reign stopped moving. Steel Reign was being counted out and New Cruelty won by KO. This win put New Cruelty to the round of 32, where it faced Odin II. The two survey each other before attacking. Eventually New Cruelty took a hit from Odin's blade but wasn't harmed one bit. New Cruelty then forced Odin II into the pulverizer. Odin also takes a hit from the killsaws. Odin landed another hit with its blade but again New Cruelty was undeterred. New Cruelty then pushes Odin II into the screws, which ripped a piece of Odin II off. Odin II then lost another piece from the killsaws. New Cruelty then rams Odin II into the spikes. Odin II then pins New Cruelty into the screws, but its blade couldn't reach New Cruelty. New Cruelty takes a hit from the killsaws, then pushes Odin II into the pulverizer again. New Cruelty kept Odin II there until the time ran out. New Cruelty won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Rammstein. During the match, New Cruelty ran Rammstein into the spikestrip. Then Rammstein hit the front of New Cruelty with a direct hit from the pneumatic spike and sent New Cruelty back about 10 feet. New Cruelty came back and pushed Rammstein for most of the match. At one point, New Cruelty pushed Rammstein against the corner of the BattleBox. In the end, the time ran out and New Cruelty won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This win put New Cruelty to the quarterfinals, where it faced Swirlee. In the beginning, Swirlee tried to drive away from New Cruelty's box rush, but New Cruelty caught Swirlee and drove it into the corner of the BattleBox. New Cruelty maneuvered Swirlee toward the entrance ramp, but got caught under the spikestrip. However, Swirlee was not moving and eventually was counted out. It turned out that the drive train on Swirlee had failed. New Cruelty won by a quick KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced former superheavyweight champion Diesector. At the start of the battle, New Cruelty rammed the front of Diesector before quickly moving around the back of the former champion and pushing it across the BattleBox. Diesector then slid its jaws underneath New Cruelty and pushed it into the spikestrip, giving it a couple of hammer blows in the process. New Cruelty drove away as Diesector pursued it, before ramming Diesector again and receiving hits from its hammers. It then got underneath Diesector and slammed it into a pulverizer. New Cruelty sat in the pulverizer zone with Diesector stuck on top of its body, resulting in the pulverizer hitting Diesector several times, but then Diesector used its hammers to wriggle free and allow its rear wheels to touch the ground so it could drive away. New Cruelty immediately chased after Diesector and ram it, before Diesector retaliated with several hammer blows. The rest of the battle mostly consisted of the two machines ramming each other with Diesector occasionally hitting New Cruelty with its hammers, neither robot able to gain an effective advantage. The battle ended with a judge's decision, which was scored as 24-21 in favor of New Cruelty. This win put New Cruelty to the superheavyweight finals, where it faced Toro. After Toro flipped New Cruelty multiple times, New Cruelty stopped moving as its safety link fell out, leaving the robot dead on the ramrods. With five seconds left, Toro heads back over to New Cruelty and gives it one last flip onto its back. In the end, Toro won on a 36-9 judge's decision and New Cruelty was declared the runner-up. Despite being declared the runner-up, New Cruelty couldn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament for unknown reasons. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, New Cruelty was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Mad Mer. After New Cruelty pushed Mad Mer against the screws, New Cruelty pushed Mad Mer around the BattleBox and the time ran out soon after. New Cruelty won on a 39-6 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Ogre. Both robots were pushing each other around the BattleBox and New Cruelty pushed Ogre against the spikestrip. New Cruelty was near the pulverizer and takes a hit from the top. New Cruelty continued pushing Ogre and New Cruelty pushed Ogre to the killsaws. After this, both robots were pushing each other again before the time ran out. New Cruelty won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced No Apologies. New Cruelty comes in and pushes No Apologies near the pulverizer, but No Apologies strikes back with its hammer. Despite this New Cruelty managed to get No Apologies into the pulverizer. After this No Apologies takes a hit from the killsaws while pursuing New Cruelty. No Apologies hits New Cruelty with its hammer again, and missed on another try. New Cruelty then gets hit by both No Apologies's hammer and the killsaws at the same time. No Apologies then gets shoved onto some killsaws. New Cruelty then rams No Apologies into the entrance-ramp but No Apologies fired its axe again, but missed. New Cruelty constantly bashes No Apologies who was struggling to get away. No Apologies managed to hit New Cruelty with its axe, but is now stuck to New Cruelty. A timeout was called so to separate the robots. Once that was done New Cruelty pinned No Apologies against the seam and No Apologies fired its axe again. New Cruelty began repeating its rams from earlier, but then decided to have some mercy on No Apologies and backed off, but the timer sounded at that moment. New Cruelty won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Diesector again. The fight began with Diesector instantly charging round the sides of New Cruelty and working the hammers, avoiding New Cruelty's wedge. Both robots then took shots from the killsaws as Diesector continued hammering away and attempted to grapple the wheels. The fight became a pushing-shoving match for a while until both robots crashed head on into each other. This allowed the one-time champion to position its jaw on top of New Cruelty and rack up points with its hammers. The fight was one-sided and New Cruelty struggled to pick up any points. Diesector won on a 29-16 judge's decision and New Cruelty was eliminated from the tournament again. New Cruelty couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 9 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "He calls Charles Manson a close personal friend and has a timeshare in Hawaii with Satan. Here is NEW CRUELTY!" "A bot so scary, you'll be begging for sleeping pills to get back to your nightmares. Introducing NEW CRUELTY!" "He's got eight wheels and what looks to be an indestructible frame but will it be enough? Let's hear it for NEW CRUELTY!" "He's cruel to be kind and he's cruel just to be cruel. Here is NEW CRUELTY!" "I don't know but i've been told, this bots gonna knock you cold. Sound off for NEW CRUELTY!" "He's got an organ donor card with your name on it. Here is NEW CRUELTY!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Superheavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Wisconson